The present invention relates to electronic throttle systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an electronic throttle mechanisms having modular construction.
There is an interest today in the automotive industry to use more components made of a plastic material. Plastic components are lighter in weight than metal components and are generally more corrosion resistant. Further, plastic molding techniques minimize machining requirements and reduce the number of parts for various assemblies and systems.
One of the areas in which plastic components are being utilized relates to electronic and throttle valve systems. These systems generally include two-part housing members, including a base member and a cover member. Often, a portion of the intake passageway is included as part of the housing mechanism which also includes a throttle shaft, gear train, and throttle valve plate. Such electronic throttle assemblies are then installed in a vehicle in the air passageway system. These systems are more expensive and do not allow changes in some of the components without considerable difficulty and/or expense.
Thus, a need exists for a modular-type electronic throttle body system or assembly which utilizes plastic components where possible, contains modular components and thus is easy to assemble and install, and is versatile and allows use of many of the components for various vehicles and systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic throttle valve system. It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved modular-type electronic throttle valve system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic throttle assembly which utilizes as many plastic components and parts as possible. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic throttle system which is made of modular components and allows versatility in the use of some of the components for various vehicles.
In accordance with these objects, the present invention provides a modular-type electronic throttle valve system. In a first embodiment, the modular assembly includes a motor, gear train, electric sensors, throttle shaft, throttle shaft bearings, throttle valve plate, and housing. All of these components, except for the throttle shaft, motor and bearings are made of a plastic material. A two-piece xe2x80x9cclamshellxe2x80x9d airflow passageway member is installed over the throttle plate and throttle shaft, thus allowing for variations and changes of components and passageway configurations as necessary. A throttle shaft bearing in the module housing aligns the gear train within the housing. Bearings on the throttle shaft mate with recesses in the two-piece clamshell member. The mating clamshell halves include face sealing ledges on the internal surface which allow the throttle valve plate to rest when the throttle is in the closed position.
In another embodiment, the module includes the motor, gear train, electrical sensors, and housing member. A second modular component includes a throttle shaft, throttle valve plate and throttle bearings positioned in a two-piece clamshell member. A coupling on the end of the throttle shaft mates with the gear train in the housing, thus allowing the throttle plate to rotate as desired.
These and other objects, features, and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when taken in view of the attached drawings and appended claims.